In All Your Fantasies
by Josie Butler
Summary: What really happens at the Opera Populaire... Phantom of the Opera as it truly should have been... What happens when Erik falls in love with his beautiful savior, Catherine, and must learn to live and love alone?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Catherine, you're late!" the man's booming voice echoed throughout the spacious lair and across the vast, glassy lake.

"I'm sorry, Erik!" a petite blonde brushed aside the crimson curtain covering a secret hallway and stepped out. She turned and slid the mirror shut behind her, then ran lightly and delicately across to where the masked man was sitting at the gilded piano bench.

"I thought you weren't coming."

"You know I couldn't ever leave, Erik!"

He sighed, but after a moment his countenance brightened. "Catherine, I wrote a new song last night. I couldn't help thinking about you, and you know how I get when I'm obsessing over something."

Catherine smiled. "Will you sing it to me? I'd love to hear it…but do make it quick! I have so much to tell you about. Monsieur Gustave Daae and his wife have come to the Opera Populaire to stay and perform for a time! Monsieur Daae plays the violin divinely, and Katrina is so sweet!" She continued to speak, and Erik listened patiently for a moment before he turned away from her and began to strike a few haunting chords on the piano. As he began to sing, Catherine stopped speaking, her mind calmed by the sound of his voice.

"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation – darkness stirs, and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses…" Catherine shivered, a rush of heat flowing to her cheeks. Erik stopped playing, but continued to sing. As he sang the final note, he led her to the swan bed. "Help me make the music of the night."

"Oh, Erik," she breathed heavily now, "I don't know that we should."

"Why not? I love you, Catherine." He pulled her down and began to caress her, lightly, softly. She sighed in pleasure as he began to untie her corset. She turned to glance at him, shirtless, tanned beyond belief. Then, Erik drew the black canopy surrounding the bed, and all was dark.

That night, in the ballet dormitories…

"Where is Catherine? That girl should've been back here hours ago. I do hope she isn't out gallivanting in this place with that Madame Daae."

Madame Guidicelli's ten year old daughter giggled. "Carlotta, do you know something?"

"Oh, yes, Mother. Catherine and Madame Daae were laughing and talking quite a lot earlier, and I saw them leave the performance early." She smirked, and Madame Guidichelli smiled thinly at the little Italian girl.

"Thank you, Carlotta. Be a dear and see if you can go find them."

Carlotta bobbed a quick curtsy and ran out, her thoughts intent on getting even with Catherine Bourbon for being the best ballerina in the place. _She'll never know what caught her_.

Meanwhile, in the lair, Erik woke to Catherine's steady breathing. She stirred gently as he rose, a foreboding feeling upon his heart. He kissed her lightly on the lips, then grabbed his lasso and crept into the gondola. He shoved and began to paddle, stealthily and noiselessly.

Directly above him, Carlotta was hopping mad. She couldn't find Catherine anywhere! The prima ballerina must've been here somewhere! She curled her lip in anger, and shoved through the door of Madame Piangi's bedroom. Madame's son, Ubaldo, stirred in his bed, and then woke. "Carlotta?"

"Psst!" she hissed. She motioned to him to come out. "Come quickly, but don't waken Madame. You know she'll be in a terrible fit if she doesn't get her beauty rest!"

He came out, and yawning, asked, "What's going on?"

"I need you to help me find Catherine Bourbon. She's missing, and Mother wants her to come back now!"

"You just want revenge."

"I do not!" she screeched.

"Hush, you'll waken Mother," Ubaldo mocked. Carlotta folded her arms and huffed.

"Fine, go back to bed, you lazy, ungrateful wretch!" she cried, and began to stomp off. The diva in her could not help ditching anyone who bossed her around or mocked her, like Catherine usually did.

"Wait, Carlotta! I didn't mean it! Do let me come!" Carlotta puckered her lips angrily.

"Get on your knees and ask me!" She snickered as he did as she asked. "Fine, let's go!"

In the meantime, Erik began his way up a long flight of spiral stairs. He knew something was amiss in the heaven above. I'm stuck in hell, with the most beautiful angel ever to guard and guide me. No one is going to ruin this. He reached the top with a flourish of his cloak, and drew out the lasso. He could now hear Carlotta and Ubaldo just outside the door. "Let's check this room, Ubaldo!" Carlotta cried. They entered as Erik reached the mirror in the wall. He watched them through the glass, as they searched. They were about to leave, when they were stopped in their tracks by a demonic snarl.

"How dare you come here in search of Catherine?" Erik murmured, his voice threatening them to answer. He slid open the mirror as the children began to turn around. Quick as lightning, he slipped the noose around Carlotta's neck. She gasped, and he pulled tighter.

Behind him, he heard Catherine's voice. "Erik? Erik, stop, where are you?" He loosened the noose and Carlotta breathed heavily.

"Go!" he commanded. "Never come back! The Opera Ghost is watching you!" Carlotta and Ubaldo ran, frightened out of their wits. Erik turned as Catherine reached the top stair. Her long hair was tousled, and her dress was disheveled. "What's going on? Where did you go?"

"I had to take care of some mischievous children, that's all. Come, the night is still young, my dear." They both began to walk down the steps together.

Carlotta rushed back to the dormitories, where she told her mother everything that had happened. "An opera ghost, you say?" Carlotta nodded, and Madame Guidichelli set her face in a grimace. "It was your imagination. Go to bed."

"Yes, Mother." Carlotta kissed her mother's cheek and laid down. Madame Guidichelli took herself to her own room, where she immediately crashed on her bed.

"An opera ghost?" she whispered into the darkness. "Hell could not be worse."


	2. Chapter 2

"Catherine, come with me," Erik said when they woke up the next morning. She nodded sleepily and stood. Erik slipped a soft white gown of sheer gauze over her body, brushing her arms as he went. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the gondola in the lake. Her long blonde hair brushed against his bare chest as she held on tightly to his neck.

"Where are we going, Erik? I must get back! They'll wonder where I am."

"They already do wonder. That's why I'm taking you back. You are needed up there now. But you will return to me tonight, will you not?"

She smiled. "Yes, of course." He set her in the boat and they began their way to the other side, where he carried her up the spiral staircase. They were halfway up when someone above screamed. It was not a bone-chilling scream of terror, but one of dreadful pain. Catherine quivered in Erik's arms.

"I've got you, Catherine." She gulped, then nodded again. He kissed her softly before setting her on the solid stone landing. "Go now, my dear. Straight through this hallway to the glass mirror at the end, then push open the door."

He gave her a slight shove, and she began to run quickly and quietly. She reached the end in no time and shortly passed through the mirror. The scene that met her stole the blood from her face and made her heart pound three times as fast as it had previously. "Oh, God! Katrina!" she cried, rushing forward. She grabbed her young friend's hand. It was clammy to the touch.

"Catherine," Katrina whispered, with obvious effort. "Raise ... Christine." Catherine crinkled her brow, confusion evident. She glanced around, at the bloody bedclothes, the pale face of Madame Katrina Daae, the busy hands of Madame Piangi.

"Oh, Katrina," she gasped, as the violinist's young wife was struck with the final pang of childbirth. In seconds, a cold baby girl writhed in Madame Piangi's hands. Catherine stared at the child for a second, then back at Katrina. "Katrina! Look, dear, your daughter!"

"Christine," she murmured again, trying to raise herself to see the squalling babe. Madame Piangi wrapped the child in clean blankets and handed her to Katrina, who fell back on the fluffy white pillow. She clasped Christine to her, closing her eyes, her breath coming raggedly now. Catherine watched in silence, her eyes clouding with unwanted, unshed tears.

"Katrina, you must give me the child now," Madame Piangi ordered gently. She nodded to Catherine, who reached over to lift the child from her mother's arms. The baby was wailing loudly now, her tiny face now more red than the newborn blue it had been only seconds ago.

"Rest now, Katrina." Catherine said, giving the child to Madame Piangi. She turned again to Katrina, and pulled the covers to the woman's no longer moving bosom. "Madame!" she cried to the prima donna. The matron hurried over, but it was to late. Baby Christine Daae's mother was dead.

Four months later, the Opera Populaire was abuzz with gossip and speculations. Young Carlotta was thrilled at the amazing turn of events: since Catherine was missing, now she could be the prima ballerina! For indeed, Catherine Bourbon had disappeared, and the only person who knew where she was, was too little to speak. Only four-month-old Christine Daae had heard Catherine's plans to flee the wrath of Madame Guidichelli, the disappointment of Madame Piangi, the sneers of the ballet girls, and Erik's calculating coolness. She fled to her home city of Dijon, far away from Paris.

There, she was met by an elderly merchant, a widower with five children. She employed herself as governess, and was thrilled when he married her to care for him and his estate, which he bequeathed to her when he died seven years later. The money that she made from the sale of the house was enough to take her and her young daughter back to Paris, where she was met with some rather shocking changes.

The opera house had changed management and was now in the command of Monsieur Gregory Lefevre, who believed that thirty-five was to old to be an opera singer. Thus, Madame Piangi was thrown from her position as was the lead male singer. Madame Guidichelli did not wait to be fired – she left when Carlotta and Ubaldo Piangi were married and became the stars of the Opera Populaire. So, when Catherine returned, she was immediately offered the position of ballet mistress, and Meg Giry that of a ballerina in her mother's show. It was through ballet that Meg and Christine Daae became close friends. Catherine was delighted to be reunited with Gustave Daae and her young charge. But tragedy would soon strike Christine again.

"Madame Giry!" she cried one day, coming down the hall in a flurry of brunette hair and white clothes. Catherine turned from speaking with the manager to find her little friend, tears streaming down her face.

"Christine, whatever is the matter?" she asked, wiping the tears from the girl's face with her thumb.

"Papa!" she gasped. "Father told me to look for the angel of music, and then he fell asleep, and he won't wake up! He's not breathing! I think he's..." she couldn't bring herself to finish, but hurled herself at Catherine. Madame Giry scooped the sobbing little girl up into her arms, and beckoned Meg to follow her.

"Monsieur Lefevre, please fetch a doctor." He nodded and hurried off in the other direction. Catherine went the other way towards Monsieur Daae's apartments. She reached there in little time, then put down Christine and whispered to Meg to keep her friend busy. Meg nodded, smiled and took Christine's hand.

When Monsieur Lefevre and the doctor arrived later on, they were too late. The covers were pulled over the man's head, and the curtain's were closed. In Christine's small life, she had lost both her parents, and, although she did not remember it, had been witness to both deaths. Catherine took the child to the dormitories, and it was there that the child lived, until eight years later, when several phenomenons led her to the room of the prima donna.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a busy day at the Opera Populaire. The costumes for the night's performance were not finished, Carlotta was putting her brattiness to its full capabilities, Monsieur Lefevre was missing, and Catherine's daughter had disappeared. Catherine sighed.

"Christine!" she called, summoning the sixteen year old to her.

"Yes, Madame?"

"Find my daughter, will you? She's gone again, and we must rehearse!" Christine nodded and rushed off to find Meg. The girl was obviously not in the dormitories or on stage,and Buquet would have sent her down if her curious nature took her to the rafters. Christine groaned. She knew where Meg would be - and where she shouldn't be, not today, not now.

Christine slipped through one high arch after the next, going down, down, into the basement of the opera house. Here, her prediction proved true. "Meg, what are you doing?"

Meg jumped up from where she had knelt before Christine's shrine to her father. "Christine!"

Christine looked at her friend, a mixture of anger and pity rising in her bosom towards the tiny blonde.

"Forgive me, Christine. I never knew my father... I... I'm sorry."

Christine smiled and put arms around her friend. "I understand. Come, your mother wants you." Meg wiped the tears from her eyes, and they returned to the stage.

"What's going on?" Christine asked Madame Giry, glancing around the stage at the silent people, at the two strangers who stood with Monsieur Lefevre.

"Monsieur is retiring," Madame Giry whispered in reply, "Messieurs Firmin and Andre are going to manage the Opera Populaire." Christine nodded and returned her attention to the men, who were now speaking.

"And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron, the Vicomte de Chagney!" the tall one was saying. He gestured to the man in the shadows, and he approached. Christine gasped.

"It's Raoul!" she whispered excitedly. Meg nodded, remembering those times by the sea with the young vicomte and Christine.

The gentlemen continued to speak, but Christine heard and saw only the Vicomte. Saw him kiss Carlotta's hand, saw him bow to Piangi. He was even more debonaire than she had remembered... and she felt more for him than she remembered ever feeling before.

Christine was startled out of her reverie by a scream from Meg. "Oh, my god!" she cried, pointing to the rafters. Christine's eyes grew wide, then her hand flew to cover her mouth, as from the ceiling came the giant rolling and rumbling of a huge piece of scenery falling from its place – right on top of Carlotta.

She giggled, "They talk about singing breaking glass! Her singing brings down the scenery all of its own accord." A worried look stained her face, though, as she watched the unfolding events.

"Oh my god, signora, are you all right?" Monsieur Reyer cried.

"Aaa aa aaaaahhhh!" Carlotta sobbed pathetically. "I 'ate you! Lift it up!" Piangi rushed over to help her.

"He's here - the Phantom of the Opera!" Meg whispered excitedly. Her face was lit up with the lively curiosity that seemed to follow her everywhere.

"Signora, are you alright?" Monsieur Leferve asked monotonously, glad he was finally retiring and leaving all of the. "Buquet, for god's sakes man, what is going on up there?"

"Please, don't look at me, monsieur. As God's my judge, I wasn't at my post." came a voice from above, a harsh taunting voice. "Please, monsieur, there's no one there! Or if there is, well then, it must be a ghost!"

"Signora, these things do happen!" short, plump Andre said. Christine shook her head. He was obviously inexperienced when it came to dealing with prima donnas like Carlotta.

"For da past three years dese tings do 'appen, and did you stopa them from 'appening? No! And you two!" She smirked, turning to Firmin and Andre, "You are as bad as 'e is! 'Dese tings do 'appen.' Mmmm, no! Until you stoppa dese tings from 'appening, dis ting does not 'appen! Ubaldo, Andiamo, bring my doggy and my boxy!"

"Amateurs!" Piangi scoffed.

"Now you see, bye-bye, I'm really leaving!" Carlotta cried as she waltzed off of the stage. Christine and Meg chuckled.

"Meg!" Another ballerina whispered, "Come here!" Christine threw a glance over her shoulder before going following her friend. They giggled over Carlotta's exit, their skirts floating as they imitated her dramatic exit. "Now you see!" Betsy cried, flouncing away like she owned the place. The other ballerinas giggled their amusement, and Christine laughed along, feeling eyes on her the entire time. She shivered under the gaze, and immeresed herself even more in the conversation. But the bone-chilling feeling didn't go away, and it was not until she heard her name that she was able to shake it.

"Christine Daae could sing it, sir." Catherine said offhandedly, casually moving towards Christine.

"What, a chorus girl? Don't be silly!" Andre remarked, sending a condescending look her way. Christine lowered her eyes, rejection imminent.

"She's been taking lessons from a great teacher."

"Who?"

"I don't know his name, monsieur," Christine put in quietly, sending a warning look to Madame Giry.

"She has been well-taught."

"Alright then, just... just..."

"From the beginning of the aria please, mademoiselle," Reyer sighed. She gulped, but Madame Giry pushed her to the front of the stage and began to sing.

"Think of me, think of me fondly..." she sang, lightly, her voice floating to the very ceiling of the Opera Populaire, where Erik sat, entranced by the voice of his young charge. Too bad she was so young, and his heart belonged to Madame Giry. She would be a perfect bride - but, no, she must never marry and throw away her chances. He knew the talent she had in her, the talent passed from father to daughter. She had her father's music, and her mother's beauty. She had the passion of her benefactress, the curiosity of her best friend, and a temper all her own. Yes, she was perfect. Now as long as that brat Carlotta would stay out of her way.


	4. Chapter 4

Rehearsal let out early that day for everyone except Christine. Monsieur Reyer kept her late, that she might rehearse the many solos that she had taken over for Carlotta.

Poor Carlotta! The young diva had been cast from her position after stomping off in a feigned rage, meant to make the new managers grovel before her. Instead, she earned a broken nose from Meg's fist after she flicked the girl off for stepping on her dress. Catherine truly felt bad for her, and tried to comfort her, but nothing could move her. She would leave the Opera Populaire as soon as her nose healed.

When La Carlotta refused her care, Catherine turned to her daughter's punishment. That is, she tried to, but Meg had disappeared again. This time, she wasn't in the basement.

In fact, she wasn't anywhere in the opera house! Catherine couldn't turn to Christine this time, for she was rehearsing with Reyer and the new managers.

Catherine snorted, recalling the up-and-down motion of Firmin's eyes over her body. It had given her chills for the first time in sixteen years, since Meg. It was wrong (she was thirty-two!), but she couldn't help it. In a way, she wanted the attention, the warmth, the love. She wanted to be held close in someone's arms again, to be caressed, to have sweet nothings whispered in her ear, to have her neck kissed. But, not Firmin! Not Monsieur Andre either! Truly, no one could ever be as passionate as Erik was on that day so long ago.

She sighed, closing her eyes. For a moment, she could feel his arms around her stomach, she could see his haunting eyes from behind the mask he always wore. Catherine could hear his heavy breathing, feel his heart pounding in time with hers.

But then, reality came crashing back in on her. She opened her eyes as a petite blonde in tight, black pants slammed into her. Catherine grabbed her daughter by her biceps and shook her hard. "Margaret Catherine Giry, where have you been? I've been looking all over the house for you! And what in God's name are you wearing?"

"Pants," Meg responded dully. She rolled her eyes at her mother, tired of being bossed around by such an old grouch.

"I can see that, Meg. Why are you wearing men's pants?"

"They're comfortable."

"They are inappropriate for a young lady. Do none of your gowns fit you anymore?" Meg glared at her. "I see. I want you to change immediately, then go apologize to Madame Piangi."

"Carlotta?" Meg scoffed, eyes wide with anger and detestation. "She started it!"

"What? You punched her!"

"She flicked me off!"

"Margaret, obey me now! Change and apologize. Get her to come back."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Meg shrieked, stomping her bare feet. Catherine set her mouth in a straight line, and pointed towards the lobby stairs. Meg whirled and stamped away, arms crossed.

Catherine sighed and sank to the marble floor, a pale hand on her aching head. Her daughter was starting to be as bratty as Carlotta, and too rebellious for her own good.


	5. Chapter 5

_Knock, knock, _Meg rapped on the door to Carlotta's room. There was no response, so she quietly opened up the door. The old wood scraped over the floorboards, and the hinges creaked loudly. Carlotta stirred on the bed that she slept on. Meg glances at her face, her tear-stained, olive skin, then at her bandaged nose. She smiled, spying a golden goblet near the bed nearly filled with liquid. She reached into her pocket, a curl of pleasure rippling through her as she pulled out a small vial filled with a pink powder. _Fairy dust, _she thought. _Oh god, what can't th e gypsies do? _She emptied the vial into Carlotta's ale, being careful not to spill any of the precious powder. Carlotta stirred in her sleep, and Meg's hand shook, causing some of the mixture to fall on Carlotta.

"No!" she cried, the goblet clattering back into its place. She jumped back as Carlotta sat up straight amongst the satin sheets.

"What 'ava you done, you little brat!" she shrieked.

"I was getting you more ale!" Carlotta glared at her, then flopped on her side. Meg groaned inwardly. "Actually, I came here to apologize." There was no response. "Look, I shouldn't have hit you, and I'm sorry. We need you!" Carlotta rolled over to stare at her, an eyebrow quirked in amused curiosity. Meg watched her, then with a sigh said, "You're going to make me beg, aren't you?" Carlotta grinned slyly, still not saying a word.

Meg closed her eyes for a moment, clenching her fists, then got down on her knees, spreading her skirt on the ground. "I should not've hit you. We need you on the stage! Without La Carlotta, the Opera Populaire is nothing! Please, as soon as your nose heals?"

"No."

"Carlotta! I'm begging you!" she cried, an idea bursting into her mind. _Christine, forgive me._ "Carlotta, my mother cannot direct a ballet. Christine cannot sing like you! There is no romance between Christine and Piangi, either! Please, on behalf of the Opera Populaire, I ask you to return, to show up for your public tonight!" This got Carlotta's attention.

"Fine. I be dere!" Meg held out her hand.

"Shake on it?" she asked, loathing the idea of shaking Carlotta's hand as much as Carlotta dreaded shaking hers. The diva shrank back, a disgusted look on her face.

"No! I will not shaka da hand of a lowly ballet girl!"

"Please?" _I can't believe I'm doing this, _Meg thought as she rose. _I'm going to get back at Mother for this._

Carlotta swallowed, feeling ill. She reached out and pinched Meg's right forefinger between her thumb and pointer, shaking it slightly. "Thank you," Meg whispered, backing out of the room. Carlotta laid back down, tears filling her eyes. No one ever thanked her!

As Meg entered the hallway, she closed her eyes and clenched her fists several times. Oh, god, how had she gotten into this? No one wanted Carlotta back on the stage, except the managers, and that was only because this was their first time in an opera house position! And now, here she made Carlotta swear to return, just to please her mother!

She groaned, and leaned back against the marble column, glad for the cool stone against her back . She tugged at the tight fabric pressing on her stomach. She hated dresses, and what did her mother make her wear? _Maybe I can get away with a leotard and tutu. _She pushed away from the column eager to get out of the blue velvet. It was just then that Firmin came around the corner. The two collided, and Firmin caught the girl in his arms as she began to topple.

"Monsieur Firmin! Get your hands off me!" Meg cried, pushing him away. He stared her, at the blue velvet trimming her delicate body perfectly.

"My apologies, Mademoiselle. I was looking for Madame Giry. Have you seen her?"

Meg rolled her eyes. "Yes, but not lately." She watched the disappointment cloud his eyes. "She may be in her room."

His face lit up again. "Thank you!" he cried, rushing off in that direction.

Meg's prediction was correct. Catherine sat at her vanity, taking down her hair to brush it before the next rehearsal. She jumped at the knock at the door, and went to open it, thinking it was her daughter. "Yes..." she started to say, halting abruptly when Firmin's face greeted her instead of Meg's. She gasped, clutching desperately at the doorknob. "Monsieur!" she cried, looking down at her dressing gown of green satin. Embarrassment made her pale cheeks flush red, and she ran her delicate hands through her loose blonde hair. Her breathing quickened as Firmin ran his eyes over her scantily-clad body. He grinned, her ruby lips taunting him. The perfect legs revealed by her skirt caused his heart to beat quickly, and the perfect, white breasts that peaked from the bodice caused heat to curl throughout him.

He couldn't resist; he reached over and wrapped his arms around her, their lips meeting in a kiss more powerful than a tornado. Catherine caught her breath, resisting him at first. But then, as he held her tight, her lips began to soften and she kissed him back.

Behind them, a voice rang out in the semi-darkness. "Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory!" Firmin jerked back, his eyes darting around the room. Catherine looked at him pleadingly, but as the voice continued, he frowned and turned away, closing the door behind him.

"Erik!" Madame Giry cried. Her voice was filled with emotion as she sprang to the mirror, throwing back the curtain . She yanked open the secret door, and a gloved hand reached out to her. She glared at it, then slapped it hard.

"Dammit!" Erik cried.

"You ruin everything for me!" Catherine wept angrily. "I hate you! Stay away from me!" She turned and threw on her robe, sending a final glance towards the closing wall. She grabbed her corset and her dress, then hurried to the dorms to dress.


	6. Chapter 6

The Opera Populaire was filled the night of Christine's debut as Elissa in Hannibal. It helped that everyone knew that the Vicomte de Chagney was going to be there, but Catherine knew something else was going on. One of her ballerinas probably let it slip that Carlotta was not singing. She cringed as she glanced across the front row of people. Ugh, tomato throwers in fancy clothing! Heaven forbid, she'd had enough of them when she was the prima ballerina, and she knew that Christine didn't need them. The poor girl was nervous enough as it was! She would have to warn her.

Oh, dear, all was going wrong in the overture even! Instead of beginning to play Hannibal, those fools in the orchestra had begun to play music for Il Muto, the opera they had begun to rehearse that day. Monsieur Reyer was not happy, for he could not stop them. Instead, they had to keep playing the wrong selection.

"Ha ha ha," Madame Giry sighed under her breath. The lyrics to the song haunted her as she swished offstage. _Poor fool, he makes me laugh, ha ha. Time I tried to get a better half._ That was what she needed: a better half. Firmin seemed a likely candidate, after that kiss. She pressed her lips together, remembering his tight hold on her. Until Erik came.

_Erik_. The very name made her angry. How dare he take any love she might get away from her?

Catherine paused to catch her breath before entering Christine's dressing room. What she saw shocked her. Christine was nowhere to be seen! The only sign of her was the single red rose on her dressing table, tied with a black satin ribbon. Catherine groaned inwardly as she picked it up. Erik, again! Only he would steal a girl away before her performance! She took a deep breath, knowing that she was going to have to hunt them down. It was as she stepped towards the mirror that she heard Christine's soft steps behind her.

"Damn," a soft male voice whispered from behind the panel. Catherine grimaced.

"Erik, you need to leave."

"Why?"

"Because you have no business in Christine's life. You ruined me as a sixteen-year-old, and I'll not let you ruin her, too."

The latch clicked in the door. "Go!" she hissed. She turned just as Christine entered.

"Madame Giry?"

"I need to help you get into Carlotta's costume. You are going to have to be corseted more tightly than either of us has ever been before. Come." She motioned the young woman to her, and began to unlace her stays.

"I'm so scared, Madame Giry. Is Raoul out there?"

"Raoul de Chagney? You are still sweet on him, aren't you?"

Christine smiled. "Every time I see him, my heart nearly fails me, and everything about me seems different. I hear his voice and the whole world stops moving." Madame Giry nodded. The de Chagneys all seemed to have that power/

"But there's something else that confuses me, Madame Giry. My angel of music – he can't be my father like I always thought."

Catherine caught her breath. "Who then, Christine?"

"I don't know. Meg say it's the opera ghost," she laughed, "But Meg also thinks he's her father, so I don't think I should believe her."

"What!?" Christine turned to look at Catherine, who had stopped unlacing to stare at her. "Meg knows that Monsieur Giry, my late husband, is her father."

"Meg says she was born four months into your marriage."

"The doctor wrote the wrong month on the birth certificate."

"Oh." Catherine grabbed a brush and started to stroke Christine's thick chestnut hair. "But Madame, it doesn't make any sense!"

Catherine put down the brush. "What doesn't, Christine?"

"Meg heard you talking about him one day. You said he wore a mask, and you only saw his face once!"

"Where's your dress?"

"On the bed. But really, Madame, I don't understand!"

"I must've been dreaming, that's all! Now, are you ready?"

She nodded. Catherine reached into her gown, and pulled out a delicate silver chain. Clasping it around Christine's wrist, she explained, "I wore this when I performed. Now it is your turn. Go sing, my dear."

Christine smiled as she wrapped her arms around Catherine. "Thank you," she whispered. Then she swept out of the room, leaving a stunned Madame Giry with a tear in her eye and a prayer in her heart.


	7. Chapter 7

"Think of me. Think of me fondly when we've said good-bye!" Catherine's heart pounded against her ribs as her young charge sang, the notes floating from her throat across to the audience, where the wealthy sat entranced by the girl's beauty. It was true – the crowd was more content than they'd been since Carlotta took Madame Piangi's place years ago.

Catherine looked at her daughter, who stood before her, smiling. It had been so long since Meg had smiled in her presence! Maybe, just maybe... Madame Giry reached a shaking hand out to fondle her daughter's long, blonde hair. Her vision clouded as Meg stood still. There was hope yet!

She looked up to Box Five where the Vicomte de Chagney stood, enchanted by Christine's voice. She watched him leave, then sneaked out herself in time to hear his voice cry, "Can it be? Can it be Christine? Long ago, it seems so long ago! She may not remember me but I remember her." Catherine grinned. There was also hope for her girls' love lives. At least, for Christine's. Meg had never shown but interest in Raoul. _Thank goodness._ She had tried very hard to keep her little girl from people like Erik.

Catherine sighed. Erik couldn't keep his hands off the young girl he played angel to. At least, he couldn't keep his eyes from her. Catherine had overheard Christine describing to Meg the watched-over feeling that followed her constantly.

She closed her eyes, remembering how she'd felt when she'd first returned to the Opera Populaire. She'd known she was being followed. She knew Erik was watching Meg, too. Maternal fear led her to keep Meg away from all things reflective, and everything dark. She tried so hard to keep Erik from her, but when that didn't work, she set about making sure that Meg "knew" her father, Monsieur Giry.

"Boo!" a male voice startled her. She turned her now wide-open gray eyes on Monsieur Firmin, who caught her by the waist.

"Monsieur!" she gasped. He took advantage of her open mouth by pressing a fervent kiss to her lips. "Don't do this to me," she moaned.

"Where can we go, Madame Giry?" he whispered into her neck. She shivered, closing her eyes and leaning against him.

"We can... nowhere, Monsieur!" she cried, pushing away from him. "You do not sneak up on and try to woo married women!"

"But, I thought, that is... Meg told me you were widowed!"

"I am, Monsieur, but that doesn't mean I'm free to the public!"

"I'm sorry," he stuttered, backing away. She nodded, and swept the other direction, back towards the stage. She arrived just as Christine came flying backstage after her final curtain call. She ran into the older woman's arms and wept tears of joy.

"It's just as I always imagined!" she wept, "The lights, the crowd, the cheers. Just one thing is missing."

"Hmmm?"

"Raoul. He's not here!"

"He was, dear. Come now, let's get you out of this costume."

"No, wait! There's something I must do first."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Madame Giry nodded sympathetically. "Go. I'll be waiting."

Christine smiled, gathered her skirts, and rushed off towards the basement. There she knelt, a whispered prayer lighting on the slight breeze wafting through the room. _Oh, Father, you sent an angel for me. Now, Father, send your spirit to hear me sing, if you yourself are not the ethereal being that watches over me. _She bowed her head, clasping her hands before reaching for a candle and a match.

"Christine, Christine...?" _Meg. Father, forgive me._

_"_Christine." She looked around. _Father?_

"Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect!" Meg cried as she descended into the room and sat on the cold cement floor. "I only wish I knew your secret. Who is your great tutor?"

"Meg, when Father died, he promised to send me an angel of music. Ever since, I've been watched. Even in my dreams, he's always with me."

"Christine, do you believe your father's spirit is coaching you?"

"Who else, Meg? Who?" She crinkled her brow, confused. "Here in this room he calls me softly, somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me; he, the unseen genius."

"Christine, you must have been dreaming. Stories like can't come true. Christine, you're talking in riddles, and it's not like you!"

"Oh, Meg, I'm frightened. I think I'm falling in love with an angel!"

Meg stepped back, shocked. "What about Raoul?"

"I don't know. I love him, too!"

"Come, Christine. Surely Mother's waiting for you," Meg changed the subject. Christine chuckled, and they left.

Lurking behind a closed door, Erik watched them go. It wasn't right! He started helping her, and she fell in love. And then there was the matter of Catherine and Firmin. Something was going to have to change, and soon!


	8. Chapter 8

"No!" Catherine shoved through the crowd outside Christine's dressing room. "No!"

Christine smiled at Catherine's annoyance. She loved it when Catherine was annoyed with someone other than her. The ballet mistress's face grew stone-cold, and her French accent grew thicker than ever. Now was one of those times, and Christine could see the frustration in her mentor's eyes.

Catherine turned around, locking the door and slipping the key into the bosom of her black and gold gown. "He is very pleased with you, my dear," she murmured, handing Christine the rose that had been left on her vanity. A red rose, tied with a single black silk ribbon.

"Madame Giry, do you know the angel?"

"I haven't heard from him lately, dear. I used to every night, but no more. I don't perform anymore," she shrugged. "I must go now," she said, as Christine sank to her knees before the mirrored vanity. "Rest tonight."

"Yes, Madame."

Catherine took the key out of her breast and unlocked the door, leaving it slightly open for the vicomte to enter. She chuckled at the whispered words that began to pour from him as he entered. "Little Lottie let her mind wander. Little Lottie thought, 'Am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or of shoes?'"

"Raoul!" Christine cried. She stood excitedly, and began to rush over to him, then suddenly stopped herself. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I have to be civilized now." She smoothed her pure white skirt, looking modestly at the floor. Raoul laughed, sweeping her into his arms and kissing her soundly.

"It's been forever, Christine," he mumbled into her hair as he set her down. She giggled.

"You're not making this easy, Monsieur le Vicomte." _Oh, God, this is hard. My heart is pounding like a thousand drums and I must feign friendship only._

_"_That was the point, dear Lottie." He smiled, and kissed her hand. "Come, we go to dinner."

"No, Raoul, I mustn't. The Angel of Music is very strict."

"Oh, no doubt of it!" _What angel? She's not still raving about her father's dying words, is she? _"Ten minutes, Little Lottie." He blew her a kiss, then turned on his heel and left.

Christine sank to her knees, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Now what was she to do?

"I am your angel of music. Come to me, angel of music," came a sudden whispered voice. Christine looked around the room, unable to find the source of the voice.

"Angel of Music, hide no longer!" she begged.

"Look at your face in the mirror." This time the words were sung, "I am there inside!"

"Angel?" she murmured, moving towards the mirror. She gasped. There stood behind the mirror a tall man in a black tuxedo, white mask, and... a red rose boutonnière. A red rose tied with the same black ribbon was being held out to her, taunting her. She reached for it, and he clasped her hand in his, drawing her through the mirror.

He led her down many steps, through many candle-lit halls of dark stone. They reached a gondola at the beginning of a vast lake that seemed to be the whole world wide. Their journey was punctuated only with commands to sing, which Christine did willingly.

Her voice seemed to work magic, as first one candelabra then another rose from the depths of the greenish-blue lake. She rose higher and higher and they plunged deeper and deeper into the bowels of the Opera Populaire, until, on a high E, they reached their destination: the Phantom's lair.

Christine looked about her in amazement. Everything glittered like a million diamonds in the candle-light. Everything was gilded the many candelabras, the mirrors. Even the organ was covered in gold. Only one thing was not covered in the metal that seemed to flow from every flame. This was Erik. His clothes seemed of a deeper hue than before, and the pearlesque of his mask was a brighter light than all of the candles put together.

His voice overcame them all, though. His perfect, pure voice that Christine in mind of satin sheets. It was so smooth, so rich, and it was something Christine knew she might never hear again. Though her father had promised to send the angel, he never promised that he would stay for long.

Erik lifted her from the boat, and she felt herself relax in his arms. He was so warm, he felt so good! If Raoul made her heart beat more quickly than a ballerina's feet, the angel made it fall to the floor, and she had no interest in picking it up again. How could she feel this way about an angel? A being that would leave her the moment he was called away by someone else. Yet here she was, clinging tightly to a dream that might fade at any moment. And she knew she would never forget this night, and that she would always remember the feeling of his arms holding her tightly to his chest, as one might hold a baby close, for fear of breaking them.


	9. Chapter 9

_Where am I? What happened last night? _Christine sat up and looked around. _No, it was real. _She smiled, running a finger through her thick, curly hair. She reached for the cord by her side, bringing the black canopy up when she pulled it. The music from the night before had haunted her dreams, and now some of it came back to her, compelling her to sing out her curiosity. _Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation. _"I remember there was mist; swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake. There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat – and in the boat there was a man." She turned to the organ, where Erik sat listening. "Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask?" She reached to touch his face, fingering the mask, then pulling on it gently.

"Damn you!" he cried slamming her to the ground. She gasped in pain, as she banged her shoulder on the ground. "Damn you, no," he repeated, whispering this time.

"I'm sorry," Christine whispered, her tone matching his own. She stood, still holding her aching shoulder.

"Come, we must return. Those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you." _Wait, angel, no! I want to stay with you!_

Above them, another young woman was weeping. Carlotta Guidichelli laid in the lobby where she had spent the night. Her usually bright, angry eyes were dark with sorrow and anxiety. Dark, puffy bags framed them, and her cheeks were stained with tears. Her nose was completely healed, thanks to the powder that Meg had slipped into her drink, but it was red from wiping it all night long. Her lovely satin gown was crumpled and soggy, the mauve color perhaps ruined forever.

It was upon the weeping woman that Meg stumbled in her search for Christine. "Oh, god, Carlotta, don't scare me like that!" she shrieked. She put a hand to her heaving breast, her breath coming fast.

"I'ma sorry," Carlotta mumbled, lifting her head to gaze at Meg through blood-shot eyes.

"Carlotta, what happened to you?"

"You don'ta care, so why should I tella you?"

Meg took a deep breath. "I do care, I just don't like how you always boss me around. I want you to be alright." She paused, chuckling, "That's why I put gypsy powder in your wine the..."

"You dida what?!"

"I put a special medicine in your drink that would make your nose heal. I've been going crazy these past few days without you! Please, tell me what's wrong!" She laid her hand on Carlotta's shoulder, preparing to jerk it back at any moment.

"Piangi 'as fadered a child... my child. Anda 'e does nota wanta me or it!" she buried her face in her hands, and her next words came out muffled. "I always want a baby, but Ubaldo, 'e always saya no. After losing my first, I never dought I'd 'ave children. It's been ten years, and dis is da first I 'ava conceived. But a child will ruin our careers, so Piangi kicka me out! 'E say, 'Bye-bye, now you really leaving!'" Meg gasped, then wrapped her arms around the prima donna.

"It'll be okay, Carlotta. Come, let's go find my mother. She can help." Carlotta nodded, and rose stiffly. Meg held her hand out to help her, and Carlotta looked at her strangely before she took it.

"You were alwaysa meana to me. Why 'ava you changed?"

Meg chuckled. "Why did you always kick me around like a dog? As long as I can remember, you did every hateful thing you could to Christine and me. Why have you changed?"

Carlotta blushed. "Who says I've changed. I always 'ated you because of your mother. She was always better dan me. So now I hate you too."

Meg stopped walking to look at her new friend. "Do you want to talk to her about... well, you know. If you dislike her so much!"

"Dere's no one else to 'elp me?"

"No, not unless you want to talk to Monsieur Reyer. His wife had a baby not long ago."

"I sticka wit Madame Giry," Carlotta giggled. Meg smiled in return. It was the first time she'd ever heard Carlotta come close to laughing, and it was music to her ears.


	10. Chapter 10

A bit later, in Catherine's room, Madame Giry held Carlotta close to her breast, stroking the brightly-dyed curls soothingly as Carlotta poured out her story. "My poor child," Catherine whispered. "It's not been easy, has it? Loving someone never is." She kissed Carlotta's forehead, remembering the pain of her own unwanted pregnancy. It was awful, knowing that someone would always be watching and hating the baby that had been a part of you for so long. To have to pray that your child would never be in the same situation before he or she is ever born.

Carlotta stood, drying her tears. "I'ma sorry I tooka so much time. I leave now."

Catherine nodded, smiling at her. "Come talk to me any time. I'll answer all the questions you may have that I can. And my shoulder has never been damaged by tears." Carlotta grinned and left the room, her mauve silk swishing behind her. Catherine was left alone, but not for long.

"Madame Giry!" Catherine recognized the as Christine's, and rushed to meet her.

"Christine, Christine, oh, where have you been?"

"Oh, Madame! I've seen him! I've seen the Angel! My Angel! He's a man, not a spirit! At first, as we entered his home and my voice caused lit candles to rise spontaneously, I wasn't so sure. But then, oh, Madame, as he sang, and he took my hand, he was so warm, so... on fire, Madame! Only a man could have such fire about him, as though he had settled here after a trip to the depths of hell." She paused, and Catherine took a quick breath before speaking.

"You must be exhausted. Rest now, and tell me more later."

"I can't. I have to take this note to Monsieurs Firmin and Andre."

"I'll take it. Sleep now." Catherine reached out to brush Christine's unruly curls out of her face. She studied the girl, her fingers gently stroking the girl's sunken cheeks. "Are you alright, Christine? He didn't try to..."

"Oh, no, Madame!" Christine cried, jumping back from Catherine's touch. "Although, my pantyhose were gone this morning... You don't suppose...?" She gasped at the wild look in Catherine's eyes. "No," she whispered, "I would've noticed!"

Catherine's heart beat quickly as she watched Christine. Erik very well might've done something while she was asleep. He knew how to take advantage of a girl's trust. "I don't know, my dear," she murmured regretfully. "You need your rest, though, that I do know. Go, I'll take care of Firmin and Andre."

Christine nodded and they parted ways. Christine turned down a dimly lit hallway to her room, where she fell on the bed, not even bothering to get out of her clothes – oh, god, her clothes! She leaped back up again, looking down at herself in horror. How could she have gone in her dressing gown to see the ballet mistress? She couldn't do anything until she put on something decent to apologize in. She opened the chest of drawers in the corner, flinging open a door of her wardrobe at the same time. It would have to be the sage green velveteen, it was the only one she could wear without a corset.

She reached into her drawer for a pair of pantyhose, and her hand landed on a crisp, flat envelope. _What the...? _She turned it over and gasped, the scarlet skull seal staring up at her. The Opera Ghost. Her heart pounded as she tore into it, taking care not to destroy the envelope's contents. Her fingers trembled as she reached in and withdrew two sheets of cream-colored paper. The precise penmanship was easy to read, and the message of the first note put a smile on her face.

Here are your pantyhose. You kicked them off in your sleep last night, and I only found them this morning.

Take this second note to your managers. Do not let them have it at first, but read it to them. Make them listen. I remain, your angel of music, Erik le Fantome.

Erik. That was his name. Christine whispered the name over and over again, "Erik, Erik." It danced on her lips for awhile, then she remembered the second letter. She read it, and all of the color fell from her face. The room started to sway before her, and she put a hand to the wardrobe to steady herself. Her stomach churned violently, and she fought to keep the bile in her throat down.

Meanwhile, Catherine had stumbled upon an assembly of people in the lobby. Monsieurs Firmin and Andre looked frustrated, Raoul confused, and Carlotta looked positively hateful. Catherine swallowed a sigh before approaching them, the hand that clasped the note growing clammy. "Miss Daae has returned." They all turned at the sound of her voice, a different look in each one's eyes.

"I hope no worse for wear as far as we're concerned," Firmin stated, the end sounding more like a question.

"Where precisely is she now?" Andre asked, a little too concerned for Catherine's liking.

"I thought it best she was alone."

"She needed rest," Meg's girlish voice piped up beside her, making her jump slightly.

"May I see her?" Catherine felt Meg stiffen at Raoul's question.

"No, Monsieur, she will see no one."

"Will she sing?" Carlotta shreiked.

"Here, I have a note."

"Let me see it!"

"Please." Catherine handed it to the speaker, and Firmin tore the seal open to draw out the crisp paper. He held it before him, studying the signature. He sighed, "Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature detailing how my theatre is to be run." Christine slipped in behind Catherine, and she closed her eyes, imagining Erik's voice instead of Firmin's. She could see him sitting before his tiny stage, staring at the three-inch-high replicas of the actors and actresses that performed in the Opera Populaire's productions.

"You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance. Christine Daae has returned to you and I am anxious; her career should progress. In the new production of Il Muto, you will therefore cast Carlotta as the pageboy and put Miss Daae in the role of Countess." Carlotta's look was priceless. Her eyes popped out, and her jaw dropped nearly to her ample bosom.

"But..."

"The role which Miss Daae plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the pageboy is silent, which makes my casting in a word – ideal! I will watch from my normal seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant, O.G."

"Christine!" Carlotta screamed, turning to nearly run up the marble stairs. "Whatever next? It's all a ploy to help..."

"Wait!! I have a note, too." All heads turned to the voice. Christine walked towards them slowly, singing the words of the Phantom. "About your prima ballerina," she glanced at Meg and Madame Giry, who looked at each other wide-eyed, "Margeret Catherine Giry." Meg's eyes were questioning, and a little afraid. Christine continued, her voice trembling a little. "The girl has grace and ease. She could go far. But my daughter must learn to soar with the wind. She can leap and she can twirl, but can she fly?"

"What?" Meg whispered. "You lied to me! You said Monsieur Giry was my father!" she screamed at her mother.

Catherine's stomach churned, her worst fears coming true. "It's false, by god, I swear it's false! He's a lunatic!"

"I'm sorry," Christine mumbled, backing away. Meg looked from her to Catherine and back again, shaking her head.

"I trusted you!" Tears filled her eyes as she ran from the room.

"I'll get her," Raoul said, adjusting his jacket before leaving the lobby. Firmin, Andre and Carlotta stared at Madame Giry.

"Madame, explain yourself!" were the last words that Catherine heard before she felt herself slipping to the cold floor, reality melting into oblivion.


	11. Chapter 11

"Catherine." She stirred, the voice warm and familiar melting her insides. "Catherine Giry." The man standing over her stroked her brow lightly. "Catherine, I love you, but I need to know the truth. Catherine." Her eyelashes fluttered against her pale skin, and he pressed a kiss to her lips. She turned her head, then her eyes blinked open and she found herself staring into the face of Richard Firmin.

"Say it again, Monsieur."

"What?"

"My name, Monsiuer." She smiled slightly, biting her lip.

"Catherine. I love you, Catherine." The she gave him was inviting, and he kissed her again. "I love you."

"Oh!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his lips to hers. He pulled her to him, his hands supporting her head and back like she was a small child. She laid her head on his shoulder, a small sob choking out of her. "Monsieur, I don't know what happened in there! I don't even know this ghost. I swear my late husband is Meg's father. Please, Monsieur, say you believe me!"

"I do, Catherine," he whispered into her hair. "I do now and I always will. Don't you hear? I love you!" She backed out of his arms, and he knelt, running a hand through his thick salt-and-pepper hair, his nerves raw as steel. "Catherine, I want you to marry me. Say you will."

"I don't know how I could refuse you, Monsieur. I will." She smiled, and he picked her up by the waist, and twirled her round and round, her giddy peals of sudden laughter (the first he'd ever heard from her) soaring like music throughout her bedchamber. He finally put her down to kiss her again, and she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him back, the girl in her revived by his touch and his words.

Meanwhile, Meg wandered the streets of Paris, searching for an escape and finding none. She was so tired, her skirt was so heavy, and her stomach growled with hunger. She sat on a curb, holding her aching head in her hands, trying to sniff back her tears. She was so tired that she didn't hear the footsteps thudding heavily on the ground beside her.

"Mademoiselle?" She looked up in surprise at Andre.

"What?"

"You're upset over something, Mademoiselle," he said, charm oozing from every pore on his body. He laid a hand on her back, and he was furiously trying to get it off when he commented, "You are a feisty little brat," and dragged her into a nearby hut by her arms.

"Let go of me, you son of a..."

"Now, now, don't go bringing those masculine phrases down on me. I want feminine charm, not a hellcat!" He reached up to touch her face, then quickly drew his hand back, shaking it to get rid of the sting from Meg's slap.

"Don't touch me!" she cried. "I am not your whore to do with as you please! Get away from me!"

"Hold your tongue!" he whispered, fondling her hair. Outside the little place, a girl listened silently for the sound of his voice again, but it did not come. Instead, she heard an unmistakable cry for help before a loud slap and the bone-chilling sound of a corset tearing. She turned and ran for the nearest police station. One look at her flushed face and heaving sides told the officers all they needed to know. They each grabbed a gun and followed her back to the dwelling, where Andre was just coming out.

"Halt, you're under arrest!" one armed guard cried, aiming his gun at the man's stomach.

"For what?" he growled. "That girl is my property. I pay twenty-thousand francs a month to keep her nearby."

"That's a lie!" the girl cried from inside. She emerged, wiping her bloody hands on her green gown. "I live at the Opera Populaire, and this man pays a salary of twenty-thousand francs to the Opera Ghost. It has nothing to do with Meg."

"Come on," the policeman snarled. Another slapped thick handcuffs on his still-twitching arms.

"Just you wait!" Andre cried to the girls furiously, "I'll get you for this!"

"Shut up!!" the officer roared. Andre ducked his head, and they led him away on the charges of accosting women.

In the hut Meg lay on the floor unconscious. Her dress lay torn and tattered on the floor. The ripped corset lay on top of it, and blood pooled on the floor from the place where her delicate virgin flesh had been torn to shreds. She had a hand-shaped slap mark across her face from where Andre had chastised her, and her breast and stomach were badly bruised. Her breathing seemed labored. The girl who had come to her aid knelt beside her, salty tears mixing with the freshwater that she was bathing Meg in.

Meg groaned and her eyes fluttered open. "Christine," she moaned. "Where's Raoul?"

"Good god, Meg!" Christine cried, dropping the wet sponge. She bent over her friend, hugging her gently. "Meg, I was so scared!"

"You were scared, Christine? You didn't have that brute all over you!" Her voice was faint, and it frightened Christine.

"Oh, Meg, I'm so sorry! I wanted to try to help you!"

"You tried." She took a deep, agonizing breath, wincing. "But who will help me now? I must get home – my mother will be terrified!" She grabbed Christine's hand and pulled herself up shakily, looking down at herself. "Oh, look at me!" she sobbed, running a hand over her bruised body. The strips of fabric that Christine had tried to cover her with were encrusted with blood. She swayed, moaning.

"No, Meg, you must stay awake!" Christine cried , catching her friend before she slipped to the cold wooden floor.

"The gypsies," Meg whispered. "Find Tom." Her eyes closed and Christine struggled under her weight. If the gypsies could help, then to the gypsies it would be. She laid Meg gently on the floor, covered her with the remains of her clothes, and ran out the door, just barely remembering to lock it behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

_Gypsies, gypsies, gypsies, _Christine's mind hammered like the pulse that beat at her temple. She didn't like the gypsies, they were dirty creeps who had too much time on their hands. So what did Meg have to do with them?

Ahead of her, Christine's eyes locked on brightly colored banners and tents. The spicy aroma of foreign foods made her mouth water. Her ears picked up the sound of the fortune-telling women calling, "Palm reading, ten francs per palm! Look into the crystal ball, fifteen francs!" _Ugh, beggars. _Christine gulped and turned towards them.

"Um, excuse me... Mademoiselle?" she murmured to a young dark-haired gypsy woman before her. The woman turned, her expectant condition apparent to all through her bright green skirt and buttercup yellow top. Christine gasped, blushing. "Pardon moi, Madame," she excused herself, turning to leave.

"Mademoiselle?" the gypsy called, stopping Christine in her tracks. Her voice was rough, but her manner was surprisingly gentle. Christine groaned to herself and spun around on her heel.

"Oui?"

"Merci, Mademoiselle." _Thank you. For what, though? _"No one ever calls me Madame. Merci." She dropped an awkward curtsy, her stomach causing her to teeter off balance. _She must be in the eighth month, at least. _Christine reached out her hand. The gypsy grabbed it, and Christine's stomach rolled. "We do bathe, Mademoiselle," the gypsy whispered.

"What are you?" Christine mumbled under her breath, looking away and clearing her throat. The gypsy tore her hand away, her face crumpling like a handkerchief. She blinked swiftly, trying to cast away the dampness that was quickly building up. Her voice turned cold, her gaze like steel. Christine noticed the change with a little bit of fear, knowing the power that the gypsies held over common man to command and see into the spiritual realm.

"Do you want something, Mademoiselle? If not, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Christine stepped back, stumbling over her words.

"I... I... my friend needs help. She said to find the gypsies..."

"Who?"

"Meg... Meg Giry," she stuttered in reply.

"Meg's in trouble? Why didn't you say so in the first place?" the gypsy woman cried, giving Christine a shove. Christine stumbled and started walking.

"Who are you, Madame? I've never met you! What is your name?"

"Marguerite. Meg is a good friend of mine and my husband's. In fact, Tom and Meg were betrothed once."

"Betrothed?!" Christine sputtered. "Why, Meg's barely sixteen! She's younger than I am by at least nine months! Her mother would never allow it!"

"I know. Neither would mine. My parents and Tom's knew we would marry someday. The baby only hastened the procedure." She chuckled. "I've only been married seven months."

Christine gasped, and they fell silent. By now they had left the camp and were on their way to the other side of Paris. When they finally reached the hut where Meg lay, Marguerite reached into the small leather pouches tied to her belt and began to sprinkle strange-smelling herbs around the doorway. Christine pushed open the door, somewhat very nervous and very worried. What was the gypsy going to do to Meg?

Marguerite reached into her pouches again and pulled out a bitter-smelling root. She broke it in two and laid one half on each side of Meg, chanting some sort of incantation... _Elena elena akum ena elena chava ela ena elena. Elena elena akum ena elena chava ela ena elena. _The stench tickled Christine's nose, and though she tried to hold it back, she could not resist the impulse to sneeze. "Aa-choo!" she sniffed. Meg stirred.

"What exactly happened, Mademoiselle?" Marguerite whispered, a little bit of fear in her voice.

"She was... attacked. Assaulted, if you prefer. I'm a single virgin, Madame. I don't know how to help her," was Christine's quiet answer. Was it just her, or was there a tremor in the gypsy's tone?

"Christine?" Both women turned to watch Meg. The groggy voice mumbled again, "Christine?" She sat up, or tried to, but collapsed again, too weak from shock to support herself.

"Meg!" Christine cried. She fell to her knees before her friend, not minding that her once pristine green gown was permanently soiled with blood and dirt. She grasped Meg's hand, pressing her hand to her cheek.

"Christine... where's Mother... Madame...?"

"Do you want her?" Meg nodded, licking her dry lips.

"First get her some water," Marguerite instructed, tearing cloths from a closet in the corner. She dragged them over to Meg, and began to cleanse her wounds. She squeezed a drop of clean water on her lips before dipping the sweaty, bloody rag into it. Christine grabbed a bucket and ran out the door.

"There now, Meg," Marguerite murmured, attempting to soothe her. Meg smiled, but her cracked lips wouldn't allow it. Marguerite chuckled and picked up Meg's hand, laying it on her stomach. The baby kicked, and Meg jerked her hand back, but Marguerite kept hold of it and laid it there again.

Marguerite gasped, a different, piercing sensation gripping her. It was like a cramp, but so much more painful. It squelched the words that were supposed to come out of her mouth, replacing them with a low, guttural groan. Meg stared at her warily. "I'm fine," Marguerite forced the words like she forced the smile. Meg shook her head, and, with all the strength she could muster, raised herself up.

"Christine!" she called, trying to clear her throat. Christine came running, through the door, half-empty water bucket in hand. "Christine, we need Mother! Run for Mother!" Christine looked at Marguerite's pinched face, lifted her skirts, and ran.

When she returned an hour later with Catherine, it was too late. "I tried to save her," Meg wept. "She started bleeding, and I tried so hard, but I couldn't save her!" Both Marguerite and her baby boy were gone.


	13. Chapter 13

It was several days before Meg was strong enough to return to the Opera Populaire. Christine, Catherine, and later Carlotta took turns caring for Meg, protecting her. It was hard for Meg to accept Carlotta. Seeing the deaths of Margrete and her then unborn child had branded her mind and heart, had put a new fear of pregnancies and labor into her soul. Knowing Carlotta's secret frightened her, and knowing that, like Margrete, Carlotta had already suffered a miscarriage put her in an even more nervous state. Hearing Carlotta talk of her new feelings, of her cravings, of the anticipating quickening of her son (she was sure that Piangi's first child would be a boy), among other things, made Meg's heart quicken, fearing that at any moment of any day, Carlotta, like Margrete, would unexpectedly go into labor and lose both her life and her baby's. Eventually, however, she was able to talk to the prima donna.

The day of Meg's return was only a week from the opening night of Il Muto, and everyone was busy getting ready. Elizabeth Auguste was practicing her role in "Shame, Shame, Shame," since the managers refused to obey the Opera Ghost's orders to put Meg in the lead ballet role. Carlotta and Christine were back to the age-old rivalry on stage where they were trying to rehearse.

"Does she 'ava to touch me?" Carlotta shrieked, shoving Christine's hand from her jeweled bodice. Christine rolled her eyes.

"Carlotta, you are not God's gift to mankind. Just to Piangi," she scoffed.

Carlotta gasped. "You little brat! I ama so sick of 'earing dat name! I 'ate 'im, so leave 'im out of dis!"

"I'm sorry, Carlotta," Christine draweled, pretending to bow in fear before her. Although Carlotta and Meg were getting along, Carlotta still couldn't tolerate Carlotta, and Christine returned the sentiment.

Meg insisted on coming out to watch the rehearsals, and thought Catherine resisted her pleas at first, Meg finally won. "Go back to your ballerinas, Mother, and for god's sake let me dance!" she cried. Catherine threw her arms in the air and spun out of the room.

Meg hurried to dress, noticing that her bodice seemed a little bit tighter than usual. She dug her pointe shoes out from under her bed, and gently put them on. She stood gingerly on her toes, aware of how weak her ankles would be after not dancing for thirteen days. A smile crept onto her face, and she turned a graceful pike turn, her poited foot to her other knee.

She threw caution to the wind, casting her arms out and pulling them in again to numerous pirouettes and pikes, finishing by leaping out the door in a very grand grande jete. It was so grand, in fact, that she could do no more. She thudded to the ground with a crash, and could not move. "Umm, help?" she whispered in pain, rubbing the spot in her thigh where she had just pulled the muscle nearly in two. She swallowed a groan as she massaged it. "Mother? Christine? Anyone? Help?!"

Around the corner, Raoul de Chagney was on his way to watch the rehearsal-turned-catfight on stage. Christine always did know how to make Carlotta angry. Even as a child, she had smirked and prodded at Carlotta until the diva could resist no more and went to tell someone in authority that she was being laughed at.

Then there was Meg. Meg, with her mother's body and talent, but obviously her father's temper. She'd never paid much attention to him as a child, so he'd never really noticed how beautiful she was. Her hair the color of spun gold framed skin of ivory, set with sapphire eyes and ruby lips. Unlike Christine, who was a mere three inches beneath him, Meg's head seemed like it would just touch his shoulder, her waist the perfect height to wrap his arms around.

They were both so beautiful, Christine with her tight chestnut curls and warm complexion, Meg with her glassy eyes and perfect figure. He knew he could easily get away with marrying either. But which? Christine was Christine and Meg was... "Meg?" he questioned, startling the injured ballerina. She jumped and grimaced noticably.

"Monsieur, I..."

"What are you doing, Meg?"

"I was... stretching, Monsiuer le Vicomte. Uh, yes, stretching!" _Please don't some any closer, Raoul. Get Mother or Christine, but don't touch me!_

"Shouldn't you be rehearsing?"

"I... well... the truth is, Monsiuer, I pulled my leg, and I can't move. I'd be much obliged if you'd get my mother for me... Madame Giry..."

"Meg, don't call me Monsieur," he whispered. "My name is Raoul."

She gulped, knowing what was coming. Her stomach starting to churn, her nerves growing raw. Her heart pounded, and her mind told her _run, run, run._ "Please get my mother."

"Nonsense." He scooped her up into his arms and held her close, caressing her hair. Her every thought was to resist, but she knew that no one could find out how afraid she now was, lest someone like Buquet find out, or worse, Andre himself. So she buried her head in his neck and sobbed gently. "Meg, what's wrong?" he murmured.

She was caught. Did she lie and dare suffer the consequences, or tell the truth and be labeled both coward and slut for her whole life? "Meg? Have I done something wrong?" He sounded concerned, but could she trust him? He must have girls all over the country!

"I... you love Christine, don't you?"

He sat her on a bed and knelt before her. "That depends. Do you love me?"

"I..."

"Because I've been deciding this for a long time." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small velvet-covered box. "I need a wife to provide heirs, and it might as well be one I can be friends with, like you."

Meg's heart beat a million messages a minute. _Run, he just wants your body. He just needs heirs. Let Christine deal with the pain of childbirth. Mother never liked him anyway. _

_Oh, bother Mother. He's so damn handsome! But what if he's as cruel as..._

_No, don't think of him. It will be a good match with lots of money and lots of clothes and chocolate and love and children and..._

"Oui, Monsiuer Raoul."

"Yes?" he choked. She nodded and eyed the box. He chuckled and opened it, revealing a sparkling marquis diamond set in silver. It was attatched to a delicate silver chain. "Wear it as a sign of our promise. This will prove that with you instead of Christine, like the stupid managers think." Meg wanted to reject it, her soul felt bruised. _I'm just being used. He doesn't care. _ She forced a smile, and he stood to kiss her gently.

"Come now, let's see about your leg. Shall I fetch a doctor?" She barely managed to nod, her throat constricting with tears. He left, blowing her a kiss, and it was only then that she allowed herself to break down and wail.


	14. Chapter 14

It was several days before Doctor Habsburg could come look at her thigh, by which point it was no longer neccesary. Raoul insisted, however, so Meg warily bared her leg. The doctor took a brief glance at it, kneaded it, then scoffed, "Is that what you brought me here for, Monsieur le Vicomte?"

Raoul nodded sheepishly. "I assume there's nothing wrong?"

"No, nothing in sight. I take it this is your wife?"

"Wife-to-be."  
"Well, seeing as there was nothing for me to really do, I'll let it go free of charge."

"Thank you, Doctor. I'll see you out."

"Wait, Monsiuer!" Meg interjected. She motioned to Raoul, "Please, could I speak to the doctor alone?"

Raould looked at her nervously, then nodded and left. The doctor returned to her bedside. "What can I do for you, Mademoiselle?"

She breathed deeply, a little scared. She lifted the skirt off of her other leg, revealing the one bruise that still remained. "About three weeks ago, I was... accosted. Beaten and taken advantage of, if you will. I was expecting to menstruate sometime that week. It never happened. I'm afraid I'm... well... it's always been so regular before, even when I was young."

"You're afraid you're expecting?"

"Yes, Monsiuer." She burst into tears, not even trying to sniff them back. "I just don't know what Raoul will do when he finds out!" she wept . Without realizing what she was doing, she leaned into the doctor's shoulder and wept into it.

"Meg?" Raoul called from outside the closed door. He heard her sobbing, and burst through onto the stiff doctor and Meg, crying like a baby on his shoulder. "What's going on here?" he bellowed, pulling Meg up and shaking her soundly. He let go, and she collapsed on the ground, gasping for air. She looked up in time to see his fist fly at the doctor's face, and she was transported back in time.

_I must get away! I must go free, with my virginity in tact. Let me go, you goddamn son of a bitch! Please, I want to be pure for Raoul! Oh, god, don't hit me! Please, don't hit me! Oh, I feel sick. Someone, help me!_

"Help, stop!" she screamed, her eyes rolling back in her head wildly. She stretched her arms out, every muscle tense, every finger staright and rigid as a nail. She screamed again, clawing at the air before her.

"You're a bloomin' lunatic!" Raoul cried. "Get away from me, you slut!"

"She was raped!" the doctor interjected, "She's pregnant, don't hurt her!"

"I'm not going to touch her. She's a disgrace to me and the de Chagney name, and I will not have anything to do with her. I won't marry her, and I won't believe her stupid rape baby story, either!" He spit towards her , then whirled and stomped out of the room.

Doctor Habsburg stood dizily, and followed in his path, leaving Meg sobbing on the bed. Her lamentations brought an unseen visitor to the room, and just as she fell to the ground unconcious, her father swept her into his arms and whisked her away to his lair, cradling her as he had cradled the last woman to join him in his underground home, when Christine had debuted in Hannibal months ago.

"My daughter," Erik whispered, watching her sleep in the bedchamber. He had a daughter, and she was just as beautiful as her mother or more so. There was no sign of a disfigurement, unless you count the oddly-shaped mark on her breast. It looked tragically like a mask, a white, half-mask, much like the one that he wore on a day to day basis.

She stirred, and he jerked the hand that he was holding onto. He was not used to her, and he was half afraid that she would wake up and see him, and run in fear (who would ever guess that HE was afraid of anything?). She stirred again, and moaned softly. His heart leaped. His daughter was here, with him, in his private hell. And, unlike with her mother, she was not guarding him, but he gurading her. He was afraid that she would not be respected by Catherine's new husband, and that she would be cast out when everyone found out about her illigitimate child.

Catherine's husband. That should've been him, not Firmin. He was not handsome, but neither was Firmin, and at least he could sing! He had taught Catherine to sing and dance better than Madame Guidichelli, and he had made Christine the star that she was with the crowd of theatre-goers. He could make anyone anything, as long as they trusted him with their voices, and he knew that he could please any woman in bed if they gave him half a chance! But they were too afraid of him, too scared that he might do something horrendous to match his hideous face.

Jenny de Chagney, the late Vicomte de Chagney's aunt, had been one such woman, who had not refused him in bed as an adult, but in the cradle as a child. She was his mother, but she refused to care for him at all, and at age three he ran away to live on the streets of Paris. He took a new name, one that went well with his new feelings of freedom and authority. Erik, meaning all-powerful in Scandanavian. The "le Fantome" part came later, after he'd been at the Opera Populaire for a year or two. Too bad she didn't know what he had become. Then she might've been proud of him.

In the bed, Meg stirred and yawned. She opened her eyes, and looked at him quizically for a moment. He held his breath, praying _please, don't let her be afraid. Let her love me for me. Please, God, don't let her scream and run away. _Her eyes grew wide with fear, and she opened her mouth to let out an ear-piercing scream that rivaled the height and decibal level of Carlotta's top notes. He cringed, as she tore her hand from his grasp. "Who are you?" she shrieked. He reached out to touch her, to comfort her. "Don't touch me! Where am I?" By now she was standing on the bed, the crimson sheet wrapped around her as if to conceal her body from him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, dammit!"

She shivered. "How do I know that? Where am I, how did I get here, and who are you? Tell me! Then tell me how to get out of here!"

"You are in my bedchamber under the opera house. I brought you here, and I will not hurt you. I am your father, the Opera Ghost, and it's time you know me for who I really am, not for the petty fears of those above, Catherine and Christine included. The only reason I would hurt any of you would be if you disobey me. And there is no need to run, you can't get out without me. Catherine has had you for fifteen and a half years, and it's my turn now." She gasped.

"I have no chance?" He shook his head. "Then you are just as bad as they make you out to be! I suppose you know everything about me then?"  
"Of course. I've watched you since you were seven! You were engaged to marry Raoul de Chagney, that infamous hog of a man, and he cut you off when he found out that you are now pregnant by rape. Rape by Andre."

"Let me go," she commanded coldly. "I don't want anything to do with you. My mother loves me, and that's enough. I don't want you, I don't need you, and there's no chance that I ever will."

"Everyone needs me. Without me, this opera house would crumble to bits under the less-the-beneficial management of Messuirs Andre and Firmin."

"I want to leave."

"You will stay here with me. Forever!"

"NO!" she cried, her breath coming quickly. "I will not. I never want to see you again, hear from you again. I never want you to interrupt my life or my mother's life ever again. She is happy, and with her help I will be too."

"You are as ungrateful as Carlotta." he snarled. "Fine. You may go." He picked her up like a ragdoll and tossed her in his gondola, shoving off. "Climb the staircase at the other side of the lake, then forget the way." He shoved the gondola away, and it floated until the glow from Meg's angry eyes could no longer be seen through the mist.


	15. Chapter 15

"Poor fool, he makes me laugh!" Carlotta trumpeted. It was opening night, and the crowd was even larger than it had been for Hannibal. Even the coveted Box Five was full of people expecting to hear this new sensation, Christine Daae.

Catherine shook her head. If Firmin would only follow her advice! She knew something was amiss, but he insisted, "I'm the manager, you're the ballet mistress. Get back to your pas de deux!" Catherine sighed from her place offstage. Was this how their marriage was going to be? I do my work, you do yours?

Still, Carlotta's voice sounded better than it had in months. Pregnancy became her. Even through the stage make-up that she was smothered in, there was a healthy glow to her face. Her eyes were afire with a new look, one of joy and peace, despite her rocky relationship with the baby's father. And she had the tiniest bump of a stomach that disappeared completely when she was corseted.

Catherine turned her attention back towards the stage, nervously glancing at the rafters from time to time, anticipating the moment when Erik would burst from the place he was concealed in.

Meanwhile, on stage, Christine watched as Carlotta performed her vocal acrobatics, waves of jealousy surging through her. This was her performance, Raoul was expecting her! The crowd was restless, wanting her, not stupid Carlotta! She couldn't believe that her mentor Madame Giry was marrying someone who would demean her to a silent role! Not only that, but it was a role that forced her to actually touch Carlotta! The very thought made her want to dash away and wash away Carlotta's bratty germs. But, alas, the show must go on!

"Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?" a voice echoed throughout the theatre. Blood pounded through Christine's veins. She knew that voice, knew it well! _Ha, take that, Monsieur Firmin!_

"He's here! The Phantom of the Opera!" Meg cried from her place across stage. She had not been thrilled when Catherine had announced that Firmin gave her her role back, but she was enjoying the attention now!

"It's him," Christine whispered, her mind wandering to that night long ago. His voice was the same, but was the rest of him?

"Your part is silent, little toad!" Carlotta cackled.

"A toad, Madame?" the voice spoke again, slightly frustrated and slightly amused. "Perhaps it is you who are the toad."

Christine watched Carlotta walk offstage rolling her eyes. She tapped her maid on the shoulder, and the flustered old woman turned and grabbed the spray, aiming it rather carelessly at Carlotta's mouth. "Why you always spray ona my chin, ah?" she squawked, flouncing back on stage. "We's good, Maestro decca moire." The music began again, and she picked up where she left off. "Poor fool, he makes me laugh." The next note never came out. In its place, was a horrible, unearthly croak.

The crowd went wild, as Carlotta's cheeks flushed a bright crimson. She tried to ignore the laughter, but it wouldn't stop. She watched Andre and Firmin leave their box, and her paled, if that was possible through the white stage make-up. "Mada!" she cried in a moment of sheer embarrassment. She stepped back, fluttering her fan in front of her face.

"The curtain!" Firmin cried, rushing on stage. The crimson drapes closed with the managers in front of it just in time to keep the people from seeing Carlotta fall back onto Christine, nearly causing her to topple under her weight .

"Get her off of me!" Christine hissed to the frightened actors and actresses, trying to shove Carlotta away. Carlotta stirred slightly, but slumped down again.

"Carlotta!" Meg leaped across stage. She slapped her cheeks mercilessly, rousing her. Taking her hand, they left the stage, as Firmin reached back and grabbed a panting Christine. He pulled her on stage to wild cheers, just as he announced that after the ballet, the role of the countess would be filled by Miss Daae.

Christine sucked in her breath as he thrust her back behind the curtain. "Madame Giry!" she summoned the ballet mistress to her, "Come, I must change. I have only until after the ballet is through!" Catherine hurried after her, unaware that directly above their heads, Joseph Buquet's curiosity was getting the best of him, and he would soon know the true meaning of the phrase "curiosity killed the cat."

They dashed to Carlotta's room. Christine ignored the red rose that she knew lay on the vanity and hurried to strip down to her corset and hosiery. Catherine tightened her stays until she could barely breathe, but her waist was a perfect seventeen and a half inches in diameter. She had just slipped a soft pink chemise over her frilly underskirt when screams from the theatre reached their ears.

Catherine knew immediately that Erik had done something, and that Christine was potentially in danger. "Christine, find Raoul and flee. Run! The Opera Ghost has surely been quenching his thirst for blood again." Catherine grabbed a thick red cloak and wrapped it around Christine, embracing her before shoving her out the door. Her gaze fell on the rose, and her heart leaped. Swallowing, she too ran out, knowing that Firmin would be looking for her.

"Catherine!" Firmin caught her by the waist as he neared the fleeing woman. He held her trembling body close to him, nuzzling her braided hair. "Thank God you're alright," he whispered, feeling her quake against him. She buried her head in his chest and cried, afraid of what might've happened. A quiet voice inside her told her to run some more, that someone needed her, but her heart wouldn't listen.

"Catherine," he groaned, backing out of the embrace, "More people need you. Your ballerinas need you. Please, Catherine, you are not making this easy for me."

"Just hold me, please, just hold me!" she whispered, taking a step towards him. He reached his arms out to her, and she was about to fall into them when Meg flashed past them, crying so hard that it seemed she was hyperventilating. Catherine sent Firmin a wide-eyed look of mixed fear, longing, and apology before she rushed after her daughter.

"Meg!" she cried, hurrying down the hall to the ballet dorms where Meg threw herself on the bed, heaving sobs from the pit of her soul. Catherine flew onto the bed, her hair disheveled from the chase. She gathered her daughter into her arms and rocked her gently, smoothing her hair and whispering to her soothingly. "Meg, what happened, my dear? Shh, it's alright. Talk to me, Meg. Has someone hurt you?" No response.

Catherine felt her daughter stiffen, heard her swallow, then continue sobbing. She stroked her back, humming gently, and old song that Erik used to sing to her. It didn't help. Meg stood and bolted to the lavatory, hurling uncontrollably into the bucket.

"I warned you about this when you were little," Catherine said, joining her and pulling back her blonde hair. She leaned over the girl, sometimes rubbing her back, sometimes rocking gently as Meg vomited repeatedly. The sounds of choking up bile replaced all others, until at last all that was left was the stench and Meg's pitiful wailing, much like the mewing of a very tiny kitten. "My poor child." Catherine wiped her mouth with a nearby towel, then helped her to stand. He knees were weak, and she nearly collapsed, but her tiny frame was easy for Catherine to support. She helped her back to the bed, where she loosened her tight corset. Meg breathed deeply, nearly afraid to speak.

"I'm sorry, Mother," she mumbled. Catherine half smiled, half frowned.

"You have to apologize?"

"I just..." she started to sob again, "It's so hard! I... I'm... I'm having his baby, Andre's baby, and Raoul won't marry me! He thinks... I've been unfaithful! So he's marrying Christine, I just saw and heard. They'll probably announce it at the New Year's Bal Masque..." The tears started to pour in torrents down her face again, and she leaned into her mother's open arms. "I love him so!" she whispered, her voice muffled in her mother's breast.

"I know, Meg. I know."


	16. Chapter 16

Meg passed Raoul and Christine many times in the next three months, but she never spoke to them. Instead, she stayed close to her mother, their relationship and Catherine's hope growing stronger day by day. In truth, even if Meg had wanted to, she couldn't be with many people. Carlotta had mysteriously disappeared from the Opera Populaire, many said to kill herself. Others said she left to give birth to the Opera Ghost's child, and still others said that she roamed the Parisian streets, searching for young men to take her on, even in her expectant state. She was over five months into her term when she disappeared, so when she returned with a healthy baby girl at her breast, Meg had no clue why she was shocked. She herself was nearly four months along when Carlotta came back, the day before the masquerade.

The day was cold and windy. The rain pattered against the glass, creating a meter nearly akin to the one the musicians were using to rehearse the ball music. Meg sat unnoticed and alone on the stage. As of yet, Raoul and her mother were the only ones who knew about her baby for certain, but Meg was beginning to understand why Carlotta had left. Rumors were beginning to swirl, undoubtedly started by the ballet rats in the dormitories. Meg had begged her mother to let her move out of the dorms and into a special room all her own, but Catherine had insisted that only the managers could reassign rooms.

Meg sighed, amazed at how wrong everything could go in such little time. It all started when Firmin and Andre took over management and the Opera Ghost resurfaced after a year of slightly appeased silence.

She shivered, a little more afraid of the Ghost than she had been before she had met him, been with him. She was sure that it was not as all of Buquet's stories had discribed. Indeed, why would he be? Enchanted tales of noseless, mummy-like men were child's play. The Opera Ghost was a real person, that she was now sure of. He made her nervous. She knew that it was he who had strangled Joseph Buquet that day, and just remembering how his diseased body had quaked and quivered in silent agony and mental contortions sent chills down her spine.

She looked up, aware that even now she might not be alone. Her deep blue eyes could see no one where the lights were shining, but it was the shadows that worried her. No one knew what might be lurking in the shadows.

Her gaze came full circle to light on the silouette of a woman offstage. "Who's there?" she called, rising uncomfortably in her very tight corset and long lemon skirt. "Mother? Is that you?" The silouette moved as a baby's piercing cry rose to the rooftops. "Come out! I won't hurt you!"

"I knowa you won't," was the whispered reply. Meg moved closer as Carlotta stepped out of the shadows, the baby in her arms wailing uncontrollably. "She's Piangi'sa child, to be sure! All she evera does is eet!" She huddled the tiny girl close, jostling her rhythmically. Carlotta's hair was still hennaed red, Meg could see. She also saw that Carlotta was ghastly thin, the skin on her arms and face pinched. Her breasts, however, were as full as ever, perhaps swollen from nursing her child.

"Oh, Carlotta," Meg whispered, running awkwardly to embrace her friend. "Where've you been? I've so much to tell you! Oh, and you must tell me about this beautiful baby you have. A girl, you said?" Her smile was forced when she spoke of the little one; it reminded her of her own coming fate.

"Well," Carlotta began her prideful explanation, "She was born a month early on December thirteenth. She'sa named Megan Christine, for you and Christine. She'sa very small for 'er age, only seven pounds, but she's mine."

Meg chuckled, although her laugh was barely audible above Megan's cries. She reached her the wailing child, her muscles a little tense. "Can I help?" she asked.

"Only until I canna feed 'er," Carlotta sighed. "She does eat all de time!"

Meg smiled wistfully as Megan nessled into her arms, pawing at her breast. Her little face was red from crying, but even so Meg could see that she had Carlotta's eyes. She gazed at the frighteningly black hair. It wasn't chestnut, like Carlotta's roots were, nor a deeper bronze like Piangi's. No, instead it was black as a raven's wing, and stood straight on end.

They reached the dormitories, and Carlotta took her daughter after baring her breast. She baby latched on and sucked noisily. Meg smiled a little nervously, knowing that that would be her in less than five months time. "Does Piangi know?" she asked. Her voice sounded a little wary, perhaps afraid of how Carlotta would react.

Carlotta's eyes darkened angrily. "Yes. 'E named 'er. 'E believed dat being named for two stars, one singing, one dancing, ees lucky. Obviously, 'aving parents who sing isn't enough."

"So you are speaking with him? He's taken you back?"

"'E's tried, but I resist. Ifa 'e could not 'ava a baby den, 'e canna not now." Carlotta smiled at her daughter, who's dark lashes were beginning to flutter against her cheeks. Meg smiled too. She had been afraid Carlotta's unexpected pregnancy had taken all of the diva spark from her, and she was glad to be proved wrong.


	17. Chapter 17

When Catherine found Carlotta in the dorms, she insisted upon finding her a dress for the masquerade. The costume seemed to be something straight from ancient Greece, and Carlotta fell in love immidiately. She had to corset herself more tightly than ever, since she still retained about ten pounds from her pregnancy. However, since it just made her luscious breasts fuller and pushed them farther into sight, she endured it.

This is how Piangi first met her, on the way to the ball. She had shoved Megan at Monsieur Reyer's sixteen-year-old wife, and gone to be announced at the head of the golden stair. Piangi stood there, a white-clad chorus girl with breasts larger than Carlotta's hanging onto his arm with a death grip. She was a little poodle of a girl, her age perhaps fifteen or sixteen, but her bust was obviously filled out, her figure perfect under her dress.

A shiver flew down her spine the way it always did when around Piangi. She could close her eyes and picture him as he had been before the baby; warm and loving, even if he was a little overstuffed.

Carlotta opened her eyes to find him staring at her. She saw him mumble to his date, noticed when he patted her on the arm and began to stride over to her. Her heart was racing, saliva building up in her mouth. "Please, please, don'ta do dis to me," she whispered, unable to calm the tingling sensation that was spreading throughout her body. He kept approaching.

"Carlotta," he murmured, kissing her hand and bowing slightly. The feathers on her head jiggled as thought they were dancing. Was it just her, or did Piangi's hands and lips feel hot? "As undeserving as I am, Madame, may I have this dance?"

She was speechless, for one of the first times in her life. She nodded, a flirtaceous grin coursing over her lips. She took his waiting hand, and he led her to the floor. "What about your date?" she asked nervously.

"It's just Meg. She'll live." Carlotta gasped, and threw a look over her shoulder at retreating girl. Was it just her, or was Meg smiling, even if it was a little wistful?

At another entrance, Christine watched silently on Raoul's arm, feeling the cold metal of their "secret" engagement ring thud against her neck. The ring was extravagent, even for her. Five small diamonds flanked a large one, one that weighed at least three karats. Raoul probably spent at least a year's worth of her income on it! All for an engagement ring she wasn't even sure she wanted.

Christine didn't know what she really wanted anymore. The bright spotlight onstage thrilled her, made her voice soar like it never had before. At the same time, though, the deep, dark, dank lair that she knew lay hidden behind her mirror tantalized her, and knowing that there was a man behind it didn't help. Erik was dazzlingly handsome in his porcelain mask and black clothing, almost like a pirate's. Every time she thought of him, her heart plummeted to the pit of her stomach. Wild abandon overtook her, and she wanted to do nothing more than sing what he so poetically called "the music of the night."

Raoul's voice startled her from her daze. "Come, darling, let's dance." She smiled and nodded, Raoul's large hand engulfed her small one, and the other one held her close to his massive chest. She closed her eyes and imagined that as they twirled in time to the waltz, it was really Erik that held her. The dance ended, Raoul kissed her, and she kissed him back, still imagining.

The music stopped. They broke apart. Christine stared at the steps. Everyone else looked at her. Then at Raoul, then at the steps. "Why do silent, good messiuers? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good messiuers? I have written you an opera." Christine felt Raoul tap her lightly on the arm, but she didn't move. It was like she had been frozen to the spot.

He was still speaking. The Opera Ghost. "Here I bring the finished score... Don Juan Triumphant!" The score flew to the floor in its leather bag. Erik's silver sword slashed the air. "Fondest greetings to you all," he nodded to Carlotta, the managers, and Catherine Giry. "A few instructions just before rehearsal starts. Carlotta must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting 'round the stage." Carlotta's eyes glittered and flashed angrily. Ubaldo Piangi stepped forward, looking will but not quite able to defend her. Erik smiled slyly and poked the tip of his rapier at the jewels on Piangi's stomach.

"Our Don Juan must lose some weight. It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age." Piangi tried to draw himself up, but just ended up looking pudgier. Erik smirked and turned to Firmin and Andre, pointing his sword at each in turn. "And my managers must learn that their place is in an office, not the arts." Catherine laid her hand on Firmin's arm, squeezing it gently. An ice-cold stare met her eyes, but she mirrored it perfectly in her ice-cold grey eyes and Erik had to turn away.

"As for our star," Christine's heart pounded wildly, "Miss Christine Daae." He was approaching her. The velvet costume clung to him in places that she could only see in her mind. "No doubt she'll do her best. It's true, her voice is good; she knows it. Still, should she wish to excel she has much still to learn, if pride will let her return to me, her teacher, her teacher." His fingers grazed her breast. She closed her eyes, felt his fingers encircle the ring around her throat.

Erik yanked the ring away, shrieking, "Your chains are still mine! You belong to me!" Christine opened her eyes, startled, to a flash of light. Then he was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

They opted to perform Don Juan. Christine couldn't believe her ears when Catherine pulled her out of ballet rehearsal to whisper, "Go change, Christine. Put on something comfortable. Monsieur Reyer wants you in rehearsal in ten minutes. They've cast you as Aminta!" She gave her a loving shove before returning to the stage.

Aminta? The lead? Miracles did happen, even to opera singers! The few months before the performance flew by without a hitch, but the day before the opening night, there was a big one.

"Raoul, I can't marry you." Like when he had first proposed, they were on the rooftop, holding a rare romantic tryst. A summer breeze tickled their faces as they lay on the ground, oblivious to reality.

"What?"

"I said I can't marry you. I can't marry someone who would leave a pregnant woman he loves because the baby is not his."

"Darling, what are you talking about?"

"Meg. I'm talking about Meg. You don't believe that she is pregnant by rape. But I can see in your eyes that you love her. I hear it in your voice." She sat up, fumbling with the falling strap on her dress. "You imagine that I am her, just as I am never truly with you. I love you, Raoul, but I've grown past the idea of marrying my childhood sweetheart. That sweetheart is madly in love with my best friend in the whole world while he's engaged to me. She won't speak to me or you because of it, and I'll have it no longer. We'll all be happier this way." She stood.

"But..."

"No, Raoul. We shall still be friends, yes?" She smiled, turned and disappeared down the steps.

She made her way to the dormitories, a bounce in her step. She was free, free to talk to Meg, free to act, free to be with the Angel if she wanted to. She was finally happy. Meg would talk to her, too. That would help soothe her raw nerves. "Meg?" she whispered, entering the room. She looked around, and, seeing the girl in her bed, approached. "Meg, may I talk to you?" Christine could hear Meg grit her teeth, and knew she was being ignored. She sat on the bed, and Meg looked up. "Meg, I know you don't want to talk to me, that I've hurt you more than you may ever be able to forgive me, but if you'll just listen! Please," she sighed, "I'm not going to marry Raoul. I can't marry someone who would break off a relationship with you because you are carrying a baby that is not his, even when he loves you. Please, Meg, are you listening to me? I don't want him anymore, not after the way he's treated you."

"You really think he loves me?" Meg whispered.

"I know he does."

"Oh, Christine, how I've missed you!" She struggled to sit up (she was now in her confinement and already past the expected arrival of her baby.) Christine pulled her up the rest of the way, and they embraced, friends again.

"I've missed you, too."

"I want chocolate cake," Meg whimpered.

"What?"

"Chocolate cake! I want chocolate cake! Christine, will you get me some chocolate cake?" She looked Christine in the eye, her crystal blue eyes wide open. Christine laughed.

"I'll see if there's some in the kitchen. You go ahead and relax." Meg nodded, and Christine swept out.

It wasn't far to the kitchen. It was a very central place, easily accessed by one and all. Christine slipped through the eastern door and was about to slice the three-layer double chocolate cake that she found in the icebox, when Piangi entered by another door, tugging on Carlotta's hand.

"Come on, Lotta darling, we won't be disturbed in here."

"You would picka da kitchen."

"The baby can't find us here, darling." Christine ducked behind the ice chest where they couldn't see her, and estimated the distance to the door.

"What ifa da baby needsa me?" concern laced Carlotta's voice.

"Nonsense, Lotta." Christine sneaked a glance at them. Piangi had pulled Carlotta to him and was kissing her fervently. She kissed him back, magling his hair with her hand. They backed closer and closer to the table until Piangi fell, SPLAT, onto the chocolate cake.

Christine had seen enough. She dashed out the door and back to Meg, where she explained, panting, "Sorry, Meg. No chocolate cake. Chocolate Piangi, but no chocolate cake."

Meg groaned. Christine chuckled, "You will be there tonight, won't you?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." They both smiled, and Christine left. "Now for that cake," Meg mumbled, waddling out the door, intent on her dessert.


	19. Chapter 19

The performance began perfectly. Meg arrived slightly late backstage, and Carlotta was still slightly ruffled from her tryst with Ubaldo, but the musicians' performance was superior to any they'd done before, and, as always, the crowd was enthralled by Christine's voice. The story itself was met with less respect. The tale of virgins being seduced by handsome masked men met with reality in the minds of Christine, Meg, and Carlotta, but the elegant society people didn't like the sensuality of the story.

Neither did Catherine. She knew somehow that Erik was going to do something, hurt someone, and she was afraid it would be Christine. So, she pulled the girl aside. "Christine, something terrible is going to happen out there, I can tell. Come with me quickly. I'm going onstage." Christine swallowed.

"He won't take you?"

"Yes, he just might. But don't be afraid for me, my dear. I'll be fine." She had no choice. In the dressing room, she handed over her costume, and when the time came, Catherine went onstage and sang as though she were fourteen and under Erik's tutelage again.

"No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy. No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!" She looked over above the audience to the managers' box. _I love you, Richard Firmin, never forget, I love you._

"Passarino," his voice made her blood run cold, like she knew it would. She was kneeling now. Her long hair dusted the floor. She fought to put an innocent expression on her face, but she knew in her heart that he was singing to her. Not to Aminta, to Catherine Marie Giry. "I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge." Now she stood. He kissed her hand. "What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us?" He spun her, carressed her, held her tightly against him.

It her turn now, she had to sing. The music was cuing her, "Past all thought of right or wrong; one final question. How long should we two wait before we're one?"

They sang together now, crossed the bridge, two birds in flight. He touched her ever so gently, presses a kiss to the pulse at the base of her neck. But now, the music changed. He was singing sweetly, singing only to her, "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Catherine, that's all I ask of you."

She had to it. It would break his heart, but she owed it to Firmin. She whirled, and, her heart pounding, fire coursing through her veins, tore the mask from his face. There was no scream issued from her mouth, no lightness or dizzyness at her temple. She just stood there.

Vengeance was written all over his face. This he had not planned. There was only one thing to do: cut the rope. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they flew, down, down, through the bridge, the floor, down, down, down, where no screams from the dying theatre-goers who were being hit by the falling chadelier could be heard.

Up in the burning auditorium, Firmin had to find Christine. "Where have they gone?" he cried.

She grabbed his hand. "I'll show you, but for God's sake, do what your fiancee says for once and keep your hand at the level of your eyes!"

Behind them, Meg groaned, clutching her stomach. "Somebody help," she whispered. Carlotta rushed over. "The baby," Meg gasped. "Now, it's coming now!"

"Now? Dose baby's 'ava de worst timing! Come on."

Raoul joined them. "What the devil's going on here?"

"She's 'aving a baby."

"Oh, god, should I fetch a doctor?"

"No time," Meg cried, "Oh, Raoul, help me!" He was scared, more scared than he cared to admit. She couldn't go now, not when he finally knew that he loved her! He scooped her up in his arms, surprised that despite the added weight of the baby, she seemed to weigh no more than a feather.

In the lair, meanwhile...

"You try my patience. Make your choice!" he cried, pulling on the rope around Firmin's neck. His eyes bulged, as he gasped for breath. Tears sprang to Catherine's eyes, as she watched her lover slowly begin to fade.

A voice sang out from behind, and both the Ghost and Madame Giry turned to see Christine walking slowly towards them, through the water like a swan. "Pitiful creature of darkness. What kind of life have you known? God, give me courage to show you you are not alone!" She reached Erik, her gown trailing behind her in the water. She reached up and kissed him, growing more passionate by the ticking second. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

They broke apart when Catherine cried, "Please, don't let him die! I'll go with you, but free him!"

Erik seemed to ignore her as he stared at Christine, the girl he had trained and watched over since she was young. It couldn't be possible that he had actually had feelings for her, could it? He loved Catherine! Or so he had thought. Then he spoke to the weakening Firmin, "Take her, forget me, forget all of this! Leave me alone, forget all you've seen! Take the boat, swear to me never to tell the secret you know of the angel in hell."

Christine rushed to Madame Giry's side, and together thay untangled Firmin. Catherine kissed him gently before lowering him into the boat. "Goodbye, Erik. Goodbye." There was an air of finality about her words. She meant it this time. She would never be entangled in a realtionship with him again.

Christine stood and watched them leave, her back to Erik. "You're not leaving, Christine?"

She turned to him. "Not unless you ask it off me, Angel of Music." His eyes filled with unwanted, unshed tears, he pivoted in the water and walked to his bedside.

"Masquerade," they sang softly, "Paper faces on parade. Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you." He watched as she approached him, the look on his face one of realization. "Christine, I love you," his voice cracked and wavered.

Christine took his hands, and pulled them to her. "Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears! I'm here, with you, beside you to guard you and to guide you."

He pulled her close, lightly caressing her back. "Oh, Christine, how could I have been so blind?"

"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light! Your safe, no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you."

"Marry me, Christine. Love me!"

"I do love you, Erik. All I've ever needed was your love in return."

"You have it, Christine. Forever and always, I will need you and love you. My Christine Daae!"

"Christine, where is Meg?" came a cry from afar. Christine broke free of Erik's embrace, and ran to the mirror.

"Madame!"

"Where is she? I cannot find her, where is she?" Catherine whispered, her tear-stained face crumpling as thought the rivers were to run all over again.

"Erik!" Christine cried, turning just in time to see him disappear through a tunnel. "Erik will find her. Come, Madame," she directed, leading Catherine to the bed. She gathered the older woman in her arms and Catherine sobbed. "Oh, dear Madame. Everything will be fine. Erik will return her to you."

"No, Christine. You cannot be with him."

"Why not?"

"He has a child. My child, my Meg."

"Why, Madame?"

Catherine stood and moved away. "We were young, he was handsome, even with a deformity. It just happened. He played, and I sang the music of the night! I felt bad for him, Christine, and came to love hime as he was. Christine, he was treated horribly before he came here. He was with the gypsies, being beaten every night for money. I saw it, Christine. And I saw him kill someone. I saw the man strangled like Buquet. I had to help him, he had to get away! So I brought him here, and we became friends, then lovers, then I ran away. I was afraid."

She collapsed on the organ bench, weeping tears of shame. Chrstine rose, shocked by Catherine's tale. She crossed the room to where the sobbing woman lay. She knelt, and Catherine crouched farther away. "Madame Giry, the past is behind us. I will not let the mistakes of yesterday affect the hope of a bright tomorrow." She hugged Madame Giry gently, as she herself began to cry.

"Where is she? I don't get it!" Erik bellowed, coming back into the room.

"You mean our daughter?" Catherine whispered.

He stared at her. "No, I mean your daughter, Meg."

"Where is she?" Christine wondered to herself.

"I am here," Meg said, entering through a mirror. Raoul was carrying her.

Catherine rose to embrace her daughter. Then, giving her and Raoul a second glance, she cried, "What happened?"

"It's time, though, Mother. The baby will be born any moment, I can..." she paused, a contraction tightening her womb painfully. Blood spurted on her dress. "I can tell! Oh, god, Mother, help me! I insisted my..." she stopped again, muffling a scream in Raoul's stained shirt, "the baby should be born here, where I should've been! Augh!"

"For heaven's sakes, Monsieur le Vicomte, put her down! Over here!" Catherine took charge. Erik became ill in the lake, and Meg screamed again. "Hot water, and towels, lots of them." Catherine's voice was low and serious.

"Get... Carlotta," Meg panted.

"Hot water, towels, Carlotta. Hot water, towels, Carlotta," Christine mumbled as she scurried through a passage. She could see Carlotta ahead, through the mirror. "Carlotta, quick!" she screeched, opening the door and motioning to her. "I know you don't like me, but will you trust me this once, for Meg?"

"I 'ava de 'ot water and towels. Where isa she?"

"Down here. Follow me."

"Meg," they could hear as they hurried down the passage. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course," she whispered. "Christine, Carlotta," Meg's voice was weak as they approached, "Ki Lee de Chagney, the future Vicomte de Chagney."

Christine's eyes welled up as she looked at the very new-born baby. "Ours will be that beautiful," Erik whispered.

"Christine, he doesn't look like Andre," Meg's voice was tearfully grateful.

"No. 'E's perfect," Carlotta whispered. Christine smiled. She couldn't help it; for once the two divas agreed on something.


	20. Sequal Preview: Point of No Return

"Raoul, where's Ki?" Margeret Catherine Giry de Chagney whispered into the darkness of the autumn night.

He groaned. The Vicomte was not a night person; he hated to have his rest disturbed. It was rare that he got a full night's sleep, especially with their five-month-old son sleeping in their bedroom. "In his cradle, where else would he be, Meg?"

"I don't know. He should've been awake long ago." Meg had only been Countess de Chagney for five months, and often forgot about her husband's issues with sleep. "I'd better check on him." She slid out of bed, her dressing gown of gauzy silk barely covering her legs. Raoul could hear her tiptoe over to the cradle, heard her soft cry of, "Oh, dear God!"

"Meg?" he was alert now. He hurriedly lit a candle and stumbled out of bed. The small stub illuminated the empty cradle.

"Where's my baby?" Meg screamed, turning wide eyes on her husband. "Raoul, where's Ki?" Her golden hair was disheveled, her limbs quaking with both cold and maternal fear. "Where's my baby?"

"Shh, the whole opera house will here you."

"I don't care! Where's my baby, where's Ki?"

"Hush, dear, your mother probably has him."

"No, she's away. KI!" she screamed maniacally. Raoul stumbled after her, calling her name, willing her to come back...


End file.
